Big Hero 6 Aftermath: The Genius and The Junkie
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: He's a boy, and she's a girl. Little Hiro Hamada has a crush on Gogo Tomago, the tough girl, but thinks she's out of his league. Or is she? Meanwhile a new foe emerges to take on the BH6. What will happen in this little story? Will Hiro get the girl, and can the BH6 save San Fransokyo from this new threat?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A small secret

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

 **He was a boy**

 **She was a girl**

 **He was a nerd**

 **She was a Rebel**

 **But they were both on the same team of heroes who saved San Fransokyo.**

 **What would happen to these two teammates?**

It was just a normal day at SFIT.

Hiro was taking his classes at his dream school.

And although his grades were beyond expectations, he couldn't help but have one small distraction.

Gogo Tomago, the adrenaline junkie; his crush.

"The way she pops her gum, those smooth gloves, and her beautiful purple bangs," he thought to himself.

The teacher was standing right at his desk.

"Mr. Hamada," he said.

"Huh, what?" asked Hiro as he snapped back into reality.

The class laughed at him jokingly.

"I wouldn't go off daydreaming if I were you Hiro," said the professor.

"Yes ma'am," he said embarrassed.

Gogo couldn't help but giggle at him.

Hiro then went back to his dorm.

"Hello Hiro," said Bayman his healthcare companion.

"Oh, hey Baymax," said Hiro.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Baymax.

"Its nothing," said Hiro.

"I will scan you for injuries," said Baymax as he scanned him, "You are experiencing another mood swing."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro.

"My sensors indicate that you are in love," said Baymax.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"L, O, V, E," said Baymax, "You have a crush on someone."

"Ok…" said Hiro.

His watch beeped.

"I'm gonna head to the café with my friends," said Hiro, "See you around buddy."

He fist bumped him.

"Badalalalala," said Baymax.

He was with Fred, and Wasabi discussing what to do for the project.

"Oh, how about we make a teleporter that will put someone in their comic book," said Fred.

"No," said Hiro and Wasabi.

"We could make a 3-D laptop," said Wasabi, "Brings the images to life."

"How would that be possible?" asked Fred.

"You'd be amazed at what tech can do," said Wasabi.

Hiro's cheeks were red.

"Buddy are you alright?" asked Wasabi.

"I'm cool," said Hiro.

"You sure man?" asked Fred.

"Yeah," said Hiro looking at a private picture.

It was a picture of Gogo testing our one of her projects.

"Oh, I could make more microbots and get them involved in the project," said Hiro.

"Weren't they teleported to another dimension?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to make them again," said Hiro.

"Good point, you do have that big brain," said Wasabi.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" asked Honey Lemon.

Hiro blushed and hid her phone.

"Um… just our project ideas," said Hiro.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" asked Honey.

"Nothing," said Hiro.

She grinned and tickled him and he laughed.

She was able to get his phone from him and look at the picture.

"Oh my gosh this is so cute!" she said.

"What is it?" asked Wasabi.

"Hiro likes Gogo," said Honey Lemon.

"What?" asked Hiro, "No I don't."

"Hiro and Gogo sitting in a tree," said Honey before he covered her mouth.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she said with her mouth covered.

He took her outside.

"Ok you win," said Hiro, "Yes I like her."

"This is so adorable," said Honey, "A genius and a junkie. You two would make the best couple."

"Please don't mention this to anyone," said Hiro, "Especially not Gogo. I don't think she'd ever let me live it down."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," said Honey, "And I'll do whatever you need to help."

Hiro smiled.

"Thanks," he said.

"Well, gotta bounce," said Honey, "See ya."

He looked at the picture again and smiled. His phone vibrated.

It was a text from Gogo.

" _Hey, think you can help me with something? Meet me Friday night and we can talk_

 _-Gogo_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A little project

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6)

Hiro was walking to the lab to meet Gogo.

"There you are," she said.

"So, what's this about?" asked Hiro.

"I was working on a project and thought of your big brain," said Gogo, "I figured I could use your help."

"Um.. sure," said Hiro.

"But there;s one thing we need," said Gogo, "Microbots."

"What do you need them for?" asked Hiro.

"I'll show you," said Gogo as she took him outside.

He saw an obstacle course.

"Whoa, you made this," said Hiro.

"That's right," said Gogo, "I designed this course for motorcyclists that can make it easier or harder for them to get through via mind waves. But there's one thing that will make this work; Microbots."

"So….. you want me to make you some microbots," said Hiro.

"More like a need than a want," said Gogo, "With your genius and my obstacle course, we're bound to get a passing grade."

Hiro knew this would be his chance to get closer to Gogo.

"Alright," he said.

She smiled. "Thanks Nerd," she said.

The bell rang.

"Gotta bounce," she said, "See you around."

Hiro went back to his dorm to work on more microbots.

"Your mood swing has risen," said Baymax.

"Meaning what?" asked Hiro.

"It means you are happy," said Baymax.

"Well Gogo asked me to be a part of a project so I'm making more microbots for it," said Hiro, "This is gonna be an epic showcase."

He got a text from Honey Lemon.

"Hiro, how's it going?" it said.

He texted back; "Good, Gogo asked me to be part of a project and I'm making more microbot."

"Um, aren't you working with Wasabi and Fred on one?" texted Honey.

He suddenly realized it.

"Oh no," he texted back.

"Don't worry," said Honey Lemon, I have a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Send in the clones

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6!)

Honey Lemon was scanning Hiro all over.

"Um…. What's going on exactly?" asked Hiro.

"Do you sometimes wish you were at 2 places at once?" asked Honey.

"Sometimes," said Hiro, "I do miss bot fighting sometimes."

"Well now you can," said Honey, "Tadaaaaaaa!"

She showed him a hologram of a Hiro clone.

"Whoa," said Hiro, "A clone?"

"That's right," said Honey Lemon, "Now you can work on Gogo's project, and Wasabi and Fred's project at the same time."

"Cool," said Hiro. He got a reminder on his phone that his microbots were finished.

"Time to get to work," he said.

He went back to his lab and tested his microbots.

"They work," he said, "Now to get over to Gogo."

Meanwhile the Hiro clone was heading to Wasabi and Fred.

"Hiro, my man!" said Fred, "Ready to work?"

"You bet," said Hiro Clone, "This is gonna be good."

"With this we can show those other guys who's boss," said Wasabi.

He was making holograms of a weapon training virtual reality.

"So did you build this based on your costume?" asked Hiro Clone

"You bet," said Wasabi, "You really inspired us man. Check it out."

He put the helmet on Fred's head.

"Everything he sees in this helmet, is programmed by this monitor," said Wasabi, "You pick a level, and it'll bring you in."

"Wicked cool," said Fred.

"Sweet," said Hiro Clone.

(Meanwhile)

Hiro came to Gogo's obstacle course.

"Glad you could make it Nerd," said Gogo, "Do you have the goods."

"You bet," said Hiro. He summoned his microbots.

"So what should I do?" asked Gogo looking at the headband on his head.

"Just put this headband on you," said Hiro as he put the headband on her head.

"Whoa, her hair is soft," he thought.

"Anything you think, they'll do," said Hiro, "Just use your imagination and it'll do it."

"Here goes," said Gogo.

She got on her bike and started riding around it.

"Let's kick it up a notch," she said. She used her mind to have the microbots make ramps.

She jumped off of them.

"Yeah!" she shouted in joy, "Now this is an obstacle course!"

She kept going around and thinking different ideas and she was successful.

She came to a stop.

"What do you think?" asked Hiro.

"I think you helped me a lot Hiro," said Gogo as she smiled.

"Cool, I was just doing what I could," said Hiro.

"Um can you close your eyes for a minute?" asked Gogo.

He closed them.

She did something to surprise Hiro.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and he blushed red.

Then she gave him back his head band.

"See you later," said Gogo as she walked away smiling.

Honey saw and gave him a thumbs up.

Hiro was heading back and fell into the course.

"Ow," he said.

"On a scale of one to 10, how would you rate your pain?" asked Baymax.

"Zero," said Hiro.

Someone in the shadows was watching them.

"He must be the one," said the stranger, "Its time to begin planning for an invasion."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The showcase idea

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

It was the day of the science robotics showcase.

Gogo was using the microbots to practice on her obstacle course.

Wasabi and Fred were looking for Hiro.

"Gogo, have you seen Hiro?" asked Fred.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," said Gogo, "He was gonna meet me here to practice our routine."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," said Wasabi, "He said he was gonna make sure our invention was working."

"What?" said Gogo.

"Ok something weird is happening," said Fred.

Hiro was heading to the showcase.

"I hope Gogo doesn't mind that I'm late," he said.

He saw Gogo staring at him with a grin.

"Hiro. Explanation. Now." She said.

"What's to explain?" asked Hiro.

"I heard from Wasabi and Fred that you were also working on their invention the same time as mine," said Gogo.

"What?" asked Hiro.

"And Gogo said you were working on his too," said Wasabi, "You have some explaining to do."

"I can explain," said Hiro worried, "It was a…"

"Idea that I had," said Honey Lemon.

"What?" asked Gogo and Hiro in Unison.

"Yeah," said Honey Lemon, "I was testing out my invention and Hiro's situation was the perfect test for it. I knew he had to help the others and my clone device was perfect for it."

Gogo looked at Hiro.

"You know, in future circumstances you could speak up and say you have things going on," said Gogo, "I wouldn't mind waiting for a while."

"You're right," said Hiro.

"But this gives me more of an idea," said Gogo, "A team project."

"What?" said Everyone.

"Yeah, all of our inventions together to make something spectacular," said Gogo, "With Hiro's brain we're sure to win. But only 1 Hiro."

"I think I can help with that," said Hirro.

"But…. I might need to keep your microbots for a while," said Gogo.

Honey came up with an idea.

"Why don't we spice up this thing," said Honey Lemon.

"Spice up?" asked Gogo.

"If we get second place, then he'll give you the microbots and make a new batch for himself with a headband," said Honey, "But….. if we manage to win, I think you should come up with some kind of reward for him."

Gogo thought for a moment.

"Alright," said Gogo, "If we get first place, I'll do anything Hiro wants."

"Awesome," said Honey Lemon.

"Now let's get to work," said Hiro.

"As if you low lives would win."

They turned around and saw their rivals, a gender swapped doppelganger team who call themselves, Super Six.

Hina Himara the brains, Vroom-Vroom the nitro junkie, FranGoddess the comic geek, Sour Apple, the science man, Babekyu the neat freak, and a female Baymax.

"Hello super 6," said Hiro.

"We're putting our heads together to win the showcase, and there's nothing you turds can do to stop us," said Hina.

"Is that so?" asked Hiro.

"You bet that's so," said Hina, "We're better than you."

"If I were you, I'd bail out before someone gets hurt," said Vroom-Vroom as he popped his gum.

"Not gonna happen, tough guy," said Gogo, "Hiro's got more brains in 1 finger than you punks have in your whole bodies."

"Prove it," said Hina, "See you in the showcase. Let's roll guys."

They left.

"Man, I do not like them," said Honey Lemon.

(Meanwhile)

Krei was having scientists work on a cerium.

"This will be a revolution for medicine," said Krei.

"Sir, how long until we do tests?" asked one of the scientists.

"Soon," said Krei, "Soon."

He looked at a picture of him and Robert.

"If only you could see what history I made," he said, "But its all in the past."

He looked back at his scientists.

"Operation Everwraith is now in session," he said.

Hiro and his team were watching the others as they showed off their inveitions.

As the judges looked at Hina's project, she stuck her tongue out at Hiro.

"Man I hate her guts," said Hiro.

"Focus guys," said Wasabi, "This is gonna be revolutionary."

The judges came over to their invention.

"So what do you have here Mr. Hamada?" one of them asked.

"This is an obstacle course," said Hiro, "A digital one which is controlled by Microbots."

He held one out.

"By its self its not much but things get interesting when its with the rest of its pals," said Hiro. He showed them Gogo's Motorcycle course."

"Depending on the difficulty she wants, she can command the microbots to build her course how she wants it," said Hiro.

Gogo thought ramps and the microbots made them, and some walls.

"Also, there's a sword fighting virtual reality," said Hiro, "and the microbots control the other sword."

The judges were fascinated.

They put their numbers down.

"Grrrrrrrr," said Hina.

Later the votes were in.

"The results are in," said the judge leader, "The winner of the robotics showcase…."

Hiro had his fingers crossed.

"Is Hiro Hamada!" he said.

Hiro and his team cheered.

Hina snapped the toothpick she had in her mouth and Vroom-Vroom's gum popped in his face.

"We'll beat them next time," said Hina, "Next tiii….."

She slipped and fell on part of her project.

"You have fallen," said the Bayletta.

"You think," said Hina.

"Let's celebrate at the café!" said Honey Lemon.

"Yes!" said Fred.

"Well, looks like you won the bet, so what would you like me to do for you?" asked Gogo.

"Well…. I was wondering…." Said Hiro.

He was interrupted by the sound of an explosion. They all looked and saw smoke coming from Krei Tech.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Big Hero 6 Returns!

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6!)

They were both looking at the fire from Krei Tech.

"Its coming from Krei Tech!" said Hiro, "We have to get over there."

"Well let's suit up," said Gogo. They followed the others and got into their costumes.

Hiro got his headband and some microbots and they headed out.

"Hey, it's the Big Hero 6!" said someone.

The others got on Baymax and they flew to Krei Tech.

"Get everyone to safety," said Hiro.

"You got it boss," said Fred.

He busted a door down and a woman screamed.

"Don't be alarmed, this is just a suit," said Fred taking his mask off, "This is not my real face and body." He got her out of the building.

Honey Lemon used one of her Chem-Balls to put out part of the fire while Wasabi cut walls to make escape routes.

"One at a time people!" said Wasabi.

Hiro used his mircobots to help people get down from the building.

Something exploded and it was heading straight for Gogo.

Hiro put a shield around her to protect her.

"Baymax, palm heel strike!" said Hiro.

Baymax palm heeled debris before it could hit someone.

"Thanks for the save," said Gogo.

Honey Lemon put out the rest of the fire with her chem-balls.

"That's the last of it," she said.

"Where's Krei?" asked Fred, "This is his lab after all."

"Something took him," said a scientist.

"Took him?" asked Hiro.

"Yes," said the scientist, "He was this strange figure that looks like a ghost, and it came from some kind of explosion."

"He must've started the fire," said Gogo.

"Baymax, scan," said Hiro.

Baymax scanned the area and saw a figure.

"The fire is traced to this person," said Baymax.

They looked at him. It was a pale skinned man.

"Whoever he is, we'll find him," said Hiro.

"That's right," said Gogo.

Someone was watching them.

"These kids might just be the ones we need for this operation," she said, "Keep watching them. Make sure you don't lose them."

Hiro was putting his mask away. "Great job out there Baymax," he said, "Now let's get you charged up." Baymax stepped into his charger.

"So Hiro, I just wanted to say…. Thanks for saving my life back there," said Gogo.

Hiro blushed and said, "No prob."

"So what were you gonna ask me before…. That happened?" asked Gogo.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to….. hang out at the mall near campus," said HIro.

"Yeah, I can talk to the others," said Gogo.

"I was actually wondering if it could just be the two of us," said Hiro, "Like….. a date."

Gogo blushed. "Yeah," said Gogo, "So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Sure," said Hiro.

"Thanks again," said Gogo as she walked away.

Honey tapped on the window and gave him a thumbs up.

"Your emotional state has been moved up," said Baymax, "Meaning you are happy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The date

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

"Nothing. No ideas," said Hiro, "Useless. Empty. Brain!"

Hiro was stuck on what he should say to Gogo during their date.

He saw Baymax doing something.

"Um…. What are you doing buddy?" asked Hiro.

"I am downloading a database on dating," said Baymax, "I was asked by Honey Lemon to help."

"She asked you to what?" asked Hiro.

"I was asked to help you prepare for your date with Gogo," said Baymax.

"Its not a date," said Hiro.

"You're nervous," said Baymax.

"No I'm not," said Hiro blushing.

Honey Lemon tapped on the glass.

"Relax Hiro," she said, "You'll do great."

"I hope you're right," said Hiro, "I've never been on a date before."

"Well to be honest, neither has Gogo," said Honey.

"What? But I thought she went to prom with Tadashi," said Hiro.

"That was a rumor," said Honey.

Hiro was looking at some biker boy phrases.

"She seems like she's into these kind of boys," said Hiro.

"I have some concerns," said Baymax, "Pretending to be someone you're not seems wrong."

"Well how else is she gonna pay attention to me?" asked Hiro.

He looked at the watch.

"Better move if I'm gonna meet her," he said.

Krei was crawling to an abandoned house.

"I feel….. immortal," he said.

He felt like he had a strange aura of energy flowing through him.

"So much power," he said, "I feel like a ghost, but I can….. control others."

He grinned. "Yes….." he said, "I survived."

He levitated.

"And why stop with just me?" he asked, "I can start a revolution, make immortals of all human beings."

He started to draw a map to Krei Tech.

"I just need to get back to my lab," he said, "Once my scientists see me for what I am, I can continue my experiment. Nothing will stand in my way. Nothing!"

He saw a photo of the BH6.

"But I'll need something to keep those 6 kids occupied," said Krei.

(Meanwhile)

Gogo was chewing her gum and waiting for Hiro.

"Well he's not late at least," he said.

Hiro came by wearing a jacket and shades.

"Hey pretty thang," he said, "I see you're ready. What do you say we go for a little stroll around the mall and have some fun?"

He clicked his tongue and pointed at her with both index fingers.

"Uhhh any particular reason why you sound weird?"

"And particular reason why you're sounding weird?" asked Hiro as he moved his shades up.

"I think someone spiked your drink," said Gogo, "Let's just go."

She seemed creeped out by Hiro's so-called "Bad boy" attitude.

"Wait," said Hiro, "I just get strange when I know someone likes me and I end up acting like an idiot."

"Whoa, whoa, back up," said Gogo, "Where'd you get the idea that I liked you?"

"Oh no….." said Hiro as his shades cracked, "But I thought…. You… I…."

Gogo giggled.

"I'm just messing with you Nerd," she said, "Who told you that I would be into bad boys?"

"Well… I just assumed that those kind of people were more your type," said Hiro.

"Honestly….. no," said Gogo, "If there's one type of person who I'm into, its someone who's not scared to be themselves."

"Be myself," said Hiro, "I think I can do that."

"Cool," said Gogo as she took his hand, "Let's go."

They went around the mall and had a good time.

They got some sodas and Hiro burped.

He covered his mouth and said "excuse me."

Gogo smiled and burped back.

He burped again.

"Beat that," said Hiro.

"Just watch," said Gogo as she drank again.

She burped louder than he did and they both laughed.

They went back to Gogo's motorcycle.

"Well I guess a ride around the campus won't be so bad," said Hiro, "It'll get the stress from tests."

Gogo tossed the keys to Hiro.

"I'm not really good at riding these," he said.

"You're a hero who saved millions of lives from some guy in a kabuki mask," said Gogo, "You should know how to ride a motorcycle, plus it makes you look cool."

Later Hiro was trying to ride it with Gogo hugging his waste.

"That's the break," she said, "Try again."

He started riding good.

"You're starting to get good at this," said Gogo.

"Thanks," said Hiro, "I wonder what happened to Krei."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure we'll find the man responsible," said Gogo, "Though this time don't order Baymax to destroy the guy."

"Yeah," said Hiro, "I still feel pretty bad about that."

"Hey its cool now," said Gogo as she rested on his back.

Hiro smiled.

Later he dropped her off back at her dorm.

"Thanks for dropping me off again," said Gogo.

"No problem," said Hiro, "Though I can work on my bike riding."

She laughed and said, "Yeah."

They both smiled.

"Well, good night Hiro," she said.

"Good night," he said. She went back inside.

Hiro was about to go.

Gogo ran back out grabbed him by his sweatshirt and kissed him passionately.

Hiro blushed.

Gogo said nothing, smiled and went back inside.

Hiro went somewhere private and shouted, "YES!"

He called on his microbots to carry him back home.

Gogo got a text from Honey Lemon.

"How did the date go?" it read.

She texted back. "It was… great to be honest," it said.

"So how was the date?" asked Baymax.

"It was great Baymax," said Hiro, "Something unexpected happened."

"What is that?" asked Baymax.

"She kissed me," said Hiro.

"That sounds swell," said Baymax.

"Yeah," said Hiro as he yawned, "Good night Baymax."

"Good night Hiro," said Baymax.

They fist bumped.

"Badalalalala," said Baymax.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Super Villain 6

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6)

It was exams week, and Hiro and the gang were worked out from most of them.

"Man, those exams can be quite the workout for your brain," said Honey Lemon.

"Well at least we had Hiro's notes to help us," said Wasabi, "Who knew he had such a big brain."

"Thanks guys," said Hiro, "I'm sure glad its almost over."

Gogo was blushing about what happened that night.

"Did I actually do that?" she asked herself.

"What's bugging you Gogo?" asked Honey Lemon.

"Nothing," said Gogo, "Just thinking about…."

She whispered to Honey Lemon.

"Ooooooh," said Honey Lemon.

"Well well well," said Hina.

They turned around to see their rivals.

"What do you want Himara?" asked Hiro.

"Nothing really," said Hina, "Just wishing you luck on your exams; good luck failing that is."

Gogo stuck her tongue out at her.

Hina stuck her tongue back.

"If I were you I'd back off," said Sour Apple, "Unless you wanna see a _real_ chemical reaction."

"You can't even work with chemicals," said Hiro as the others laughed.

Sour Apple grabbed Hiro by his sweatshirt.

"You wanna run that by me again shrimp?" he said.

"I think its time someone taught you some manners," said Vroom-Vroom.

He was about to punch him when Gogo stopped him.

"Stop right there tough guy," said Gogo.

"Or what, sweet cheeks," said Vroom-Vroom.

Gogo's eye twitched.

"Excuse me?" asked Gogo.

"They're dead," said Fred.

"My hearing's a bit difficult so I didn't catch that," said Gogo cracking her knuckles, "Maybe you'd like to repeat yourself."

They put Hiro down.

"Alright, if you wanted us messing with you then why didn't you say so?" asked Vroom-Vroom in a flirty tone.

"Hey, back up man," said Gogo.

"I can show you that I'm a real man unlike this brat," said Vroom-Vroom.

"Hey you get away from her," said Honey Lemon.

"Back off!" said Hiro.

They turned to him.

"Just who are you to talk to us like that?" asked Sour Apple.

"I'm….. I'm Gogo's boyfriend," said Hiro, "You got a problem with that?"

They looked at him and laughed.

"Who knew Gogo was into 14 year old boys?" asked Hina, "Let's go guys."

They left.

"Wow, looks like that's 2 I owe you," said Gogo.

"Come on guys," said Honey, "Let's get to the café."

As they were walking, Gogo held Hiro's hand.

Hina and the others were walking around College.

"What's that?" asked Franny.

"What's wrong?" asked Bayletta, "Your blood pressure has…."

"Shh," said Hina.

She saw a strange figure.

"Let's follow it," said Hina.

They followed the stranger to the abandoned house.

"Hello?" asked Hina, "Is anyone there?"

"Maybe its an alien," said Fran.

"How many times do I have to say it," said Bebekyu, "Aliens aren't real."

"Bayletta, scan," said Hina.

Bayletta scanned the house and saw something. It jumped down and revealed itself.

"Who…. Or what are you?" asked Hina.

"My name is Alistar Krei," said Krei, "Or at least it was until a…. accident."

"What happened?" asked Fran.

"Some kind of freak accident turned me into this….. ghost," said Krei, "Now all I want is to get back to Krei Tech and fix it," he said.

"So why don't you?" asked Vroom-Vroom.

"Because of….. them," said Krei as he turned on the tv telepathically.

They all saw the Big Hero 6.

"Something about them seems familiar," said Hina.

"Will apprehending the Big Hero 6 improve your emotional state?" asked Bayletta.

"Yes," said Krei, "But how would that be possible."

"You're speaking to a genius who does inventing for a living," said Hina, "I can make some battle suits for the guys and take them down for you. Then you can move to KRei Tech in peace."

He grinned.

"Then the world can see what I am," he said.

"And who are you?" asked Bebekyu.

"I'm Everwraith," said Everwraith.

"Well, you got your team," said Hina.

Later she was scanning her friends and started working on the super suits.

She gave Sour Apple a suit that can turn apples into explosives of fire, electricity, and ice.

"Now that's what I call a sour apple," he said as he grinned.

He then worked on Vroom-Vroom's suit. Like Gogo's suit, he could move super fast, however all he needed to do was run.

Hina created some armor for Bayletta.

"Brilliant," she said as she smiled.

She made Franny a dragon monster suit.

"Awesome!" said Franny, "I can fly and breathe ice!"

She flew around and froze parts of the area.

As for Bebekyu, Hina made a special suit for her.

She could make any kind of sword like weapons or projectiles our of laser manipulation.

She put the weapon away before giving Hina five.

She made herself a suit to hold onto Bayletta whenever she flew.

"Alright gang," she said, "Let's catch us a team of wannabes."

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Beach Day.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6)

"YEAH!" said Fred, "Beach day!"

"Well at least someone's enthusiastic about the beach," said Wasabi packing sunblock.

"Any particular reason why you pack sunblock?" asked Gogo.

"Hey that sun gives people tans, and I am not interested," said Wasabi.

"Sunblock is useful during hot days," said Baymax.

"Come on guys, the car's starting," said Honey Lemon.

The others got in the car.

"Alright, let's…." said Gogo before Wasabi stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah," he said, "You do not touch this car for at least a month after that stunt you pulled."

"Alright," said Gogo, "But only if you don't play those old CDS that I hate."

"Deal," said Wasabi.

He started to drive.

"So what are you gonna do for Hiro?" whispered Honey Lemon.

"I got a little surprise for him," said Gogo as she winked.

They heard a honk.

It was Hina and her gang.

"What are they up to?" asked Honey Lemon.

"It looks like they're stealing…." Said Gogo.

"Our idea for a beach day!" said Vroom-Vroom.

"Wasabi, speed it up," said Gogo, "I'm not gonna be proven wrong by a wannabe."

"But the speed limit is…." Said Wasabi.

"DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!" she shouted.

"Ok," he said as he sped up.

"Hina. Plan. Now," said Vroom-Vroom.

"Catch up to them," said Hina, "If it's a race they want it's a race they'll get."

Bebekyu sped up.

"Bring it on nitwits," said Vroom-Vroom.

Gogo flashed the finger at him.

"I got an idea," said Hiro putting on his headband.

He used some microbots to slow down the other car.

Bebekyu wiped them off the windows.

"They won't get away from us," said Vroom-Vroom, "I'm the speed champ here."

Bebekyu slowed down.

"Any particular reason why we're stopped?" asked Vroom-Vroom.

"The light's red," she said.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" snapped Vroom-Vroom.

The light turned green and they lost Hiro and his friends.

"We'll get em," said Vroom-Vroom.

Hina was thinking about the microbots.

"Wait a minute," she said, "Hiro is one of the BH6!"

"What?!" said everyone.

"Think about it," said Hina, "The leader uses microbots and so does Hiro, so basically they're the same person."

She grinned.

The others were at the beach having a good time.

There were splash fights and swim races.

"Time for the little surprise," said Gogo.

She went into the dressing room and started to….

"Hey! Get out of my dressing room you pervy narrator!" said Gogo.

(Sorry.)

Hiro was getting a tan.

"Hey Hiro, turn around," said Gogo.

Hiro turned around and saw Gogo in a sexy swimsuit.

He blushed madly.

"You like?" she asked in a flirty tone and winked.

"Yeah," said Hiro.

She sat on his lap.

"Its such a great day," said Gogo, "I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

"Me too," said Hiro.

"Can you put some lotion on my back?" she asked as she layed down.

He put some on her back and she sighed happily.

"Heathcliff says we can stay here for the night too," said Fred.

"Awesome," said Honey Lemon, "Gives me time to work on some chemicals."

Later that evening everyone was heading to their rooms.

Hiro saw Gogo.

"Hiro is it ok if I crash in your room?" asked Gogo, "My room's being infumigated because _someone_ pulled a prank on me."

"Wasn't me," said Fred as he locked his door.

"Sure, but where would you sleep?" asked Hiro.

"Your bed," said Gogo.

Hiro blushed madly again.

"Sure," said Hiro.

"Lend me a t-shirt?" asked Gogo.

In their room Hiro was working on something for his computer.

"So what do you got there?" asked Gogo as she looked.

"It's a flight suit," said Hiro, "I'm making some upgrades to my battle suit since I can't fly."

"You got Baymax," said Gogo.

"Yeah but the magnets are wearing out," said Hiro.

"Good point," said Gogo, "I'm gonna go hit the hay. Don't stay up too late."

"Ok," said Hiro.

Later that night he did the finishing touches on his suit and decided to lay down.

"Hiro?" asked Gogo, "You should come in the bed if you're going to sleep."

Hiro woke up and gulped.

"Kay," he said.

Later he was in the bed.

"Hiro," said Gogo, "I think your suit design is incredible. To be honest.."

"Yeah?" asked Hiro.

"I loved the showcase, especially seeing you up there. You were amazing," said Gogo.

"Thanks," said Hiro.

Gogo kissed his forehead and went back to sleep.

Hiro fell asleep too.

Hina and the others made it to the beach where Hiro was staying at.

"Time for a little sabotage," she said.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Battle time.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Big Hero 6!)

Hiro woke up tied up in a bag.

"Huh? What's happening?" he said muffled, "Let me go!"

He was being carried by Bayletta.

"Now we can show those twerps who's boss," said Hina, "Take him to the lab."

"With pleasure," said Sour Apple.

Gogo woke up and saw that Hiro was gone.

"He must be in the men's room," she said as she got up and changed her clothes.

She walked around looking for everyone.

"Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred?" she asked, "Is this some kind of prank?"

"Oh its much more than a prank," said a voice. She turned around and saw Vroom-Vroom.

"It's a massacre," he said.

She saw that the others were locked in the room.

"Gogo, help!" said Wasabi, "I don't like this!"

"Just you, and me," said Vroom-Vroom, "One on one."

"You wanna go toe to toe with me tough guy?" asked Gogo, "Bring it on."

Vroom-Vroom sped right past her and made her trip.

"What the…" she said.

"Like my suit?" he asked, "Its like yours but better."

He sped past her again.

"I can absorb energy and use it to my advantage making me better than you."

Gogo came up with an idea.

"I'll bet you can't hit me," said Gogo as she went to a door.

"You wanna make a bet," said Vroom-Vroom.

He charged at her and she dodged.

Vroom-Vroom broke the door down to Honey Lemon changing.

She shrieked and kicked him out.

"Gogo what's going on?" asked Honey.

"Don't ask questions," said Gogo, "Just suit up and help the others."

She got in her suit and fought Vroom-Vroom.

Honey used her chem balls to bust the doors down.

"Wait a minute," said Wasabi, "I have laser swords."

He cut the door down.

"Where's Hiro?" asked Fred.

"I don't know," said Honey Lemon.

"I'm gonna make this ass spill the beans one way or another," said Gogo, "Nobody messes with my boy!"

"Your boy?!" said a voice.

It was Franny in her dragon suit.

"Ice breath!" she said as she tried to freeze Gogo. She dodged.

"Gogo, I can handle these guys, go activate Baymax!

He was fighting them off while Honey and Gogo went to activate Baymax.

"How does he activate?" she asked herself.

Something fell on Gogo's head.

"Ow!" she said.

Baymax came out of his case.

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," said Baymax.

"Yeah, yeah, great," said Honey, "Come on, we have to help Fred, let's suit up."

She ran to the costume room, but Baymax was walking.

"I am not fast," said Baymax.

"Yeah no kidding!" said Gogo as she took Baymax's hand.

They got him into his suit and went into action.

"Super jump!" said Fred.

He tackled Franny and they both fell down.

"There's no way we're gonna let you destroy San Fransocio!" said Franny.

Gogo stopped.

"Wait what?" asked Gogo

Everyone stopped.

"Don't get funny with us Gogo," said Vroom-Vroom, "Everwraith told us all about your plan to take over the city and we're gonna stop you."

"Uh…. You can't be the good guys," said Gogo, "We're the good guys."

"And we are the superstar 6," said Franny.

"Then how come there's 2 of you?" asked Wasabi.

"Don't ask questions," said Vroom-Vroom, "Wait.. you're the good guys?"

"Uh, I just said that," said Gogo.

"Then that means…." Said Franny.

Hiro was looking at a mysterious ghost.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Everwraith," said Everwraith, "And I'm here to stop you from interfering with my plan."

"What plan?" asked Hiro.

"To make a new world," said Everwraith, "Now that you're out of the way, the big hero 6 are no more."

"Who are you?" asked Hiro.

"You thought I was responsible for your death," said Everwraith, "But it was Robert all along."

He suddenly realized who it was.

"Krei?" he asked.


	10. Writer's Block

Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates on The Genius and The junkie. The problem is that I am having writer's block on this story. But maybe I can get some help from my fans. While you're reviewing my story, if you could comment what you think should happen next. That may give me some story ideas and help me complete the story. Whoever's I like best, I will use and give credit. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discovery

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of BH6)

Vroom-Vroom was explaining everything.

"…And that's what happened and why we're here fighting you," he finished.

Gogo, Honey, Fred and Wasabi were confused.

"So let me get this straight," said Gogo, "Krei was working on some kind of formula of eternal life…"

"But he ended up having an accident in the lab nearly killing a lot of scientists," said Honey Lemon.

"And now he's planning to make the formula again and spread it across San Fransokyo?" asked Wasabi.

"Yeah," said Vroom-Vroom.

Gogo thought for a moment.

She then flipped him off saying, "Screw you Copycat."

"What?" asked Vroom-Vroom.

"Fran spill the beans," said Gogo.

"I'm telling the truth Gogo!" he said.

"Well then let's go to Krei tech," said Gogo, "If they tell us anything different, You'll be losing that hairdo."

She threatened him with one of her discs.

"Gogo, I don't like these guys anymore than you do, but what if this is for real?" asked Fred.

Gogo smacked him.

"Screw you if you're in on this Nitwit," she said.

"In on what?" asked Fred, "Oooooh, screw you."

Hiro was looking at Everwraith.

"Now that you're here, your hero team won't be able to stop you," said Everwraith, "I mean, once I dispose of them."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiro.

"You'll find out," said Everwraith, "Actually… once I use the formula on you and erase your memory, you won't find out. Consider yourself lucky."

"Is it me, or is this guy beyond crazy," asked Hina.

"I will scan him," said Bayletta, "Scan complete. The formula he has developed has made him lose control of his mind.

"You won't get away with this," said Hiro.

"I already have," said Everwraith as he showed Hiro a timer, "Once the timer goes down, all of San Fransokyo will be affected by the formula. Too bad you won't be around to see it."

He went through Hiro's body and it made him feel a strange trance.

Gogo and the others were gathering intel on Everwraith.

"So this formula had an added ingredient," said Gogo, "And Krei used it when you specifically told him not to."

"That's right," said Krei's assistant.

"We have to stop him before he hurts Hiro," said Fred.

"We will," said Gogo, "If he lays one finger on my Hiro, he'll wish he was never born."

"Wow, and I thought Tadashi was protective of him," said Wasabi.

Gogo put on the microbot headband and started skating.

They rushed to the abandoned Warehouse where Hiro was being held captive.

"Hold on Hiro, I'm comin'," she said.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had given me the microbots," said Krei.

Hiro was trying to crawl away.

"Not so fast," said Everwraith. He went through his body again and he groaned in pain.

Gogo used the microbots to make ramps and obstacles to avoid people.

"There it is!" said Honey Lemon pointing to the warehouse.

It was surrounded by guard robots.

"Kick it into action!" said Gogo.

The gang started fighting the robots.

Baymax used his karate skills to fight them all off. Gogo used the microbots to make fists and walls.

"Too fast for you," said Gogo.

She spun around them and dazed them giving her time to finish them off.

"That takes care of them," said Gogo.

She fist bumped Baymax.

"Badalalalalala," he said.

Everwraith had another formula.

"I'm afraid your days as part of the Big Hero 6 are over," said Everwraith.

"No!" said Hiro.

He forced him to drink it.

They all went in.

"Hiro!" said Gogo.

He looked at them all before falling to the floor.

"Game's over Krei, we know who you are," said Fred.

"So you've figured me out haven't you," said Everwraith.

"Let Hiro go, this isn't you Krei," said Gogo.

"Krei is dead," said Everwraith, "And soon he will be too."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Gogo, "Baymax, combat mode."

"Uh Gogo, we agreed that was bad," said Wasabi.

"I did some tinkering, I know what I'm doing," said Gogo.

She pressed Baymax's chest and his eyes went red.

"Don't hurt him, just get him away from Hiro," said Gogo.

Baymax did a rocket fist at Everwraith, but it went straight through him.

"Its no use," he said.

"Attack!" said Gogo. The BH6 tried fighting him but nothing worked.

"You really think your little toys will affect me?" asked Everwraith.

Gogo went to Hiro.

"Hiro, wake up, wake up!" she said.

He couldn't hear her calling his name.

The others were outmatched by Everwraith.

"He's too strong," said Wasabi.

The clock was down to 1 minutes.

Fred slipped and spat out fire and it hit Everwraith.

He screeched.

That gave Fred an idea.

"Don't like fire?" he asked, "Too bad!"

He breathed more fire at Everwraith.

"Honey, deactivate that machine!" said Fred, "I'll hold him off."

Honey went to find out how to shut down the machine.

"Let's see… let's see," said Honey Lemon.

She was pressing buttons hoping it would shut down the machine.

The counter had 10 more seconds.

Everwraith pushed Fred out of the way and went after Honey.

But it was too late.

Honey pressed the shut down switch and the machine was shut down.

She saw Everwraith and jumped out of the way.

He went into the machine and started a fire.

It was so strong that it took away Everwraith's form.

He was turned back into Krei.

"Where am I?" he said.

The others looked at him.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" he asked.

Hiro woke up to Gogo.

"Hiro, its me," said Gogo.

"Gogo?" asked Hiro, "Who's Gogo?"

She gasped.

"Hiro its me," said Gogo, "Don't you remember?"

She showed him the microbot headband.

"Remember this?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Hiro, please… remember," said Gogo with a tear in her eye.

She took his hand in hers.

"Please don't leave me…." She said.

She then kissed him.

"I love you…," she said.

She realized his memory was gone forever.

She started to walk away but something stopped her.

She turned around and saw Hiro smile at her.

"I love you too," he said.

"HIRO!" she said as she embraced him.

"I told you kisses were magic," said Fred.

The others were happy that Hiro was back.

"I never thought I'd say this but… thanks," said Gogo.

"Whatevs," said Vroom-Vroom.

"Come on guys, let's blow this pop stand," said Hina.

Franny winked at Fred.

"I think she digs me," said Fred, "Fredzilla strikes again."

"Just stop," said Wasabi.

They started to head to the café.

Hiro and Gogo were walking hand in hand, and Krei called his agent.

"I might need a lift back to Krei Tech," he said.

Later that evening the gand was watching the sky.

"Its so nice watching the stars at night," said Honey Lemon.

Hiro and Gogo were snuggled on Baymax as he warmed up. Honey Lemon was watching.

"The Genius and The Junkie," she said, "Cutest couple."

She was about to take a picture.

"Don't even think about it," said Gogo.

She then saw something.

"Guys, you might wanna take a look at this," she said.

They were all looking at a symbol made from fire.

"There's only one guy who knows that symbol," said Wasabi.

(Meanwhile…)

A man was trying out his new suit.

"Now I just need to find this Big Hero 6 group and give them the message," he said.

"Enjoying your toy I see," said a voice.

"Very," said the man.

"Well, I hope you're happy with it…." Said the voice, "Tadashi."

"Who's Tadashi?" he said, "I go by….. Sunfire."

 **CLIFFHANGER!**


End file.
